


Amarië Beyond the Seas

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem for Amarië of the Vanyar as she dwells in Valinor, waiting and hoping for the return of Finrod.
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: The Scribe's Poesy [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590
Kudos: 2





	Amarië Beyond the Seas

A never-ending love, despite what years should bring,  
Beyond the lonely ages light shall shine;  
His hands not here to hold, and nor his lips to sing:  
I ever wonder if he is still mine.

In blissful Valinor we met here long ago,  
Here first we laughed and sang beneath the trees,  
And at his smile I lost my heart to him, I know,  
And never moved by wind of love or breeze. 

But time grew short, and never spoke we yet alone,  
He never knew my heart beat but for him.  
But does he wait for me? Do I his smile own,  
Or have I but beyond the seas grown dim?

I hope, I trust his silent heart has yet kept true,  
And all my waiting years not been in vain;  
For once his love I never doubted, yes, I knew!  
And faithful will his noble heart remain.

And so I wait, Amarië beyond the seas,  
A beacon, yes, I hope a light above.  
Ah Valar! Do at last return my prayers and pleas,  
That soon my Finrod dwell with me in love.


End file.
